piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's cars series 1 ep 6: A New Rookie
Last time we found out why Sheldon Shifter visited Cruz and we saw Cruz train. But she is sadly not ready to race. This time a new rookie arrives and Jackson reveals something SHOCKING! Transcript Lightning: We are back! Cruz is not ready to race but she is ok! Cal: That's awesome to know! Reb: Have you heard of the new next gen rookie coming around? His name is Richie something. You know Floyd Mulvhill retired. (Do remember the older Piston Cup Racers are not much older then the newer veterans?) Lightning: Floyd retired? He is not even that old! Reb: Well yeah but he said he wanted to because he wanted to because his nephew Jack wanted to race full time as a stock car. But Jack has raced before part time. I am talking about the new next gen who replaced Floyd and is racing with Jack. Cal: Woah Reb! A new next gen? Danny: Here he comes! Richie: Hi stock cars! My name is Richie Gunzit! Lightning: Uh hi Richie! Chase: Hello. My name is Chase Racelott! Cal: I am Cal Weathers. Richie: You're not Cal Weathers! He is a stock car not a next gen. Or that's what I've heard at least! (Richie received stares from the other cars) Richie: What? Lightning: long story. Jack Mulvhill: Well its time to race now! Jackson: Uhh guys I want to tell you that some weird car told me to crash out Cruz so his boss so he could do his next plan!. I wont tell you who it is though but just telling you. Also I don't feel pity for you guys at all I did what I was told and I was happy. See you losers! Lightning: WHAT? Cal: WHO COULD THIS BE!! Brick: THIS IS TERRIBLE!!! Chase: I hope nothing happens to me! Ryan: WHAT IDIOT WOULD DO THIS! Conrad: Probably Jackson is lying. Reb: Yeah your right he might be lying and this whole "boss" thing is fake! Rex: Gask Its! Reb is probably right! Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING, BOYS! (186 laps later) Bob: Lap number 187 and Richie is doing really good in 6th, Lightning Mcqueen is leading with Cal Weathers 2nd and Jackson Storm 3rd! Darrell: Richie is doing great for his first race EVER! Chase Racelott is now 3rd overtaking Rex Revler. Bob: It's now lap 192 and LIGHTNING MCQUEEN IS GOING STRONG! Excellent! Storm overtakes Cal! Richie is 5th! Cal: I CAN DO THIS! Cal pushes ahead and takes the lead. Darrell: CAL TAKES THE LEAD! MCQUEEN 2nd! Lightning: I am speed! Darrell: Lap 199 MCQUEEN TAKES THE LEAD BACK! LIGHTNING WINS IT HE CROSSES FIRST! ITS LIGHTNING FOR THE WIN! STORM SECOND CAL IS THIRD AND RICHIE PLACES FOURTH! EXCELLENT START FOR THE NEW ROOKIE! Lightning: YEAH! Cal: Nice one Lightning. Ill get ya next time. Richie: Hey! I did pretty good! Lightning: Oh yeah you did. Good for a rookie, but you have a lot to learn you know. Sheldon (sad): I wish Cruz was here. next part continued. Category:Jackson/Ruby Oaks Series